Fearing Mircles and Sneezed Named Babies
by PurpleKillerPanda
Summary: Ayato sits in the waiting room waiting for his baby to be born.


He sat. Quietly. Wating. Oh god how he hated waiting. He tried to force himself inside to be with her but Banjou pushed him back outside.

"It's best you wait here." Then Banjou turned around and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Dammit! You let me right now you goddamn bastard!" Ayato slammed his hands on the wood. Hitting till his hands blistered. "What's wrong with her! Is it the baby!? Godammit let me in!"

He stopped screaming when he felt a soft tug.

"Daddy. Let's go sit down."

He sighed heavily and picked his daughter up. They walked down the hallway and entered a room that contained a ratty old couch. He placed her down and was about to turn around to leave he felt another tug.

"Stay with me, Daddy!" Her bright blue eyes puppy like.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Okay fine." He sat down beside her. She giggled and snuggled up close to him. He placed a protective arm around her. Then they waited...and waited...and waited. Ayato was struggling to keep his patience. His daughter watched as he glared up at the clock. She decided to do the same. Both were giving the clock the death stare as the it ticked by. Soon Misaki grew bored and looked away from the clock. She jumped down causing a loud thud which disrupted Ayato's thoughts. He glanced over at his daughter who was now walking over to play with the giant teddy bear he got Hinami a few months ago for the baby.

She giggled and started to climb the toy like it was her jungle gym. He repeated to her countless times that the bear was for her little brother or sister, but she never listened and would play with it anyways. _Well might as well let her enjoy playing with one last time._ He closed his eyes and bit down his thumb. _God hurry up already! I'm tried of waiting!_ He hated being so nervous because he believed such emotions were reversed for only the weak. But he couldn't help it. His heart wouldn't stop pounding. The alderine kept on rushing through his veins. The anxiety he was feeling was definitely not stopping him from tapping his foot. He was remembering that night. The night of Misaki's birth. The blood, the scream, _Chigusa. _His eyes flashed open. _No don't think about her! She's dead! All because she was weak! It was her own fault for keeping the baby. Knowing that it would die, but instead she.._ He clenched his lids tighter to fight back tears. _Don't you dare cry. Crying is only for weaklings and babies. And you've got to be strong. For Hinami, the baby, and Misaki. You better not die Hinami! If you do. I will bring you back from the dead and beat you to death. So help me. I'l-_

"Daddy." He felt another tug.

He glanced down at his daughter.

"Why is it taking so long!?' She whined and tugged harder. "I'm bored and I want to see the baby."

"I'm sorry the baby's not here yet. We have to wait just a little longer okay."

"Fine." She pouted, crossed her arms over her chest, and threw herself onto the couch.

_Trust me I'm tired of waiting to, Misaki. _He put an arm around his daughter and pulled her close.

Several more hours had passed. Ayato continued to glare at the clock. The arm moved one inch and it made him want to scream. He felt a slight movement and he looked down at his sleeping daughter. He gently stroked back her violet curls. She smiled and snuggled closer. He gave her a small smile and went back to the clock. He swore it just went backwards. _I hate this! I fucking hate this! Just arrive here already!_

Then he heard a sudden wail. He shoot up like a rocket as Banjou entered the room. He was wiping his hands. He eyes widened in surprise to see the infamous Ayato Kirishima have the _tiniest _hint of fear in his eyes. Misaki was smiling. "The baby's here! It's finally here!"

He shoot her a look. "You're staying right here."

Her bottom lip trembled. "Why?"

"Because you mother is very tried and is going to need some rest. I promise you can see the baby soon."

"Okay." She sighed knowing it was unwise to fight her father.

"Banjou, keep in an eye on her. Will you?"

But before Banjou could give him an answer he was already gone.

Ayato walked down the hall. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He peered through the crack. His heart hammering in his chest. Hinami sat quietly in the bed an bundle wrapped in a yellow blanket was in her arms. The bundle started to squirm. He slowly walked into the room. She flashed him a weak smile.

"It's a boy."

He finally reached the bed, and sat down. Placing a trembling a trembling hand on the bundle. It squirmed again. He yanked his hand away as if the infant tried to burn him.

Hinami flashed him a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He grimaced. "Just needed a minute."

"Do you want to hold him?"

He gulped. "Um..sure."

He pulled his arms out as Hinami placed the infant son in his arms. He pulled the baby up to his chest. He stared down at it. The baby still reeked of blood.

"Yuck." He stuck out his tongue causing Hinami to laugh. "Ha. Ha. Very funny." He rolled his eyes.

"That's not very nice." She flashed him another smile. Her brown hair spilled onto the pillow. "He looks a lot like you."

He stared back down at his son. The baby's eyes were closed. Face red from the blood and the crying. Dark brown hair matted his head. Ayato continued to stare at the baby. _You have to joking. He looks nothing like me. _

The baby's eyes suddenly shoot open. Ayato's went wide. _His eyes are just like mine._ Then water pooled the his eyes and he released the loudest wail known to man and ghoul.

"Jesus!" He pulled the baby back as it started to thrush around. The striking still ringing in his eardrum. "Oh god." And oh how eardrum ached.

"Told you. Just like his father." She laughed as he gave her back the baby.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, dumbass."

"So have you thought of any names?" She asked as she repositioned the baby in her arms.

"Beats the hell out of me."

"Well I do have one name."

He shoot her a glance. "Shoot."

"Well..I was thinking.." She paused and pulled the baby closer. "How about Naoto."

_One who is honest. _Ayato couldn't help but laugh. It was quite ironic considering the kind of deceptive life his son would be forced to lead. But something about that name…

Felt right.

"Wanna know how I came up with it?"

He couldn't help but roll his eyes. _Here we go again. _"Go on."

"Well." She pulled her son closer. "I've always liked the ending of your name, Ato. But I had trouble coming up with the beginning half. I searched through all of the baby books. And tired all kinds of different combinations, but none of them worked. I even went as far as to ask Misaki, but she yelled bunny and ran away. Just as I was about to give up Shuu sneezed." She scrunched her face. "Like this. Naachoo!" She giggled. "I took the choo part out and put in Nao. After that it just sticked."

"Fine Naoto it is then."

"Really! We can?"

"Yes..just..please don't ever tell anyone how he got his name."

"Done."

"Good." He stood up. "You better get some rest."

"Alright." She smiled once more. "Love you." She cooed.

He rolled his agian. "Dumbass." Then he left the room so that Hinami could finally get some rest.

**A/n Thanks for reading my newest oneshot! Again sorry for any of the Oocness. Misaki and Naoto rightfully belong to me and as always reviews are respected :)**


End file.
